The invention relates to a method for operating a display device and a system with a display device.
Virtual reality glasses are increasingly used for example to support realistic product presentations during a sales talk. Virtual reality glasses are a certain form of a so-called head-mounted display, which is a visual output device worn on the head. It presents images on a display screen close to the eye or projects them directly onto the retina. In addition, virtual reality glasses also have sensors for detecting displacement of the head. This enables the display of the calculated illustration to be adapted to the movement of the wearer of the glasses. As a result of the physical proximity, the displayed image areas of the head-mounted display appear significantly larger than the free-standing display screens and in the extreme case even cover the entire field of view of the user. Because the display follows all head movements of the wearer as a result of the head mounting, he gets the impression of moving directly in a landscape generated by a computer.
By such virtual reality glasses therefore, a type of virtual reality can be displayed, wherein the display and simultaneous perception of reality in its physical properties in an interactive virtual environment that is computer generated in real time is usually referred to as virtual reality.
In particular, if such virtual reality glasses are used for the presentation of a virtual product, it can be of interest that the image that is currently being seen by a user wearing the virtual reality glasses can also be displayed on an external display screen. This can for example be used to allow a salesperson and/or an associate of the user of the virtual reality glasses to see the same as the user wearing the virtual reality glasses sees. A challenge in this connection is to be able to decide, using suitable criteria, when the image displayed to the user by the virtual reality glasses should also be displayed on an external monitor.